dragon_shrinefandomcom-20200214-history
Resonance Sorcery
Resonance (共振 Kyōshin) is a form of sorcery which focuses upon combining the attributes of its sorcerer with a natural, elemental material. Because this power has the potential to cause unspeakable natural disasters, it is considered a powerful class of sorcery. Because there are so many various elemental forces found in nature, there is an equally large amount of resonance disciplines to use. Sorcerers who use resonance tend to be labeled as "Resonators" (共振器 Kyōshin-ki.) To use resonance, sorcerers must channel the essentia in their core so as to act as a pathway between the core and a specific element. This is where resonance's name comes from, as it makes the sorcerer's core resonate alongside the existence of the sorcerer's chosen element. Therefore, upon completion, the sorcerer and their element become one living being, or two halves of the same coin; the mind and the soul of the sorcerer are magically linked and fused to the sorcerer's element, and vice-versa. As a result, the sorcerer gains full control of their element and can wield it as an extension of their being; ranging from throwing fireballs and shooting lightning bolts to freezing foes solid with ice and growing organic matter from their body as if they were a plant. Likewise, the element and the sorcerer's physical traits become shared between the two. For example, an Earth Resonance sorcerer will retain their usual speed, but also gain far greater durability, and in turn, physical strength, in equal proportions to the mineral or stone they're resonating with; whilst the earth they control becomes faster and stronger, as it takes on the physical attributes of the sorcerer. This can allow an Earth Resonance sorcerer to fire pebbles as if they were bullets, and to become as hard and resilient as concrete. The same benefits can be said of other resonance sorcerers, such as Water Resonance sorcerers becoming as fluid as water, or Flame Resonance sorcerers becoming too hot to touch. However, despite the closeness a sorcerer has to their element, they are unable to physically transform their bodies into the element; thus leaving a weakness open to be exploited. Clever and skillful resonance sorcerers work around this flaw by being resourceful and inventive with their element. Likewise, they can further develop and improve upon their elemental affinity by altering its state of matter or physical constitution, such as Water Resonance sorcerers changing from water and other liquids to ice, and thus becoming an Ice Resonance sorcerer. In the same vane, Earth Resonance sorcerers can grind their stone and minerals into sand, refine the element to create gems (with which they can use to redirect light into a laser) or even melt down their stones to use Magma Resonance. Lightning Resonance sorcerers can improve their physical condition by manipulating the synapses running through their bodies, improve their mental abilities by supercharging their brains (and possibly even unlock further skills such as telepathy and telekinesis,) and manipulating nearby metal and technology through electromagnetism and electric currents; and so on. Currently, the most powerful forms of resonance sorcery are Essentia Resonance and its dark counterpart, Amartia Resonance. It has been implied that through using these arcane powers, a sorcerer can become one with the entire universe and all who inhabit it. Below is a list of the known disciplines of resonance sorcery. List of Resonance Elements *'Air Resonance': Become one with and control the air and wind. *'Amartia Resonance': Become one with and control amartia. *'Darkness Resonance': Become one with and control darkness and shadows. *'Earth Resonance': Become one with and control minerals, soil and stone. *'Essentia Resonance': Become one with and control essentia. *'Flame Resonance': Become one with and control fire and heat. *'Ice Resonance': Become one with and control ice and snow. *'Life Resonance': Become one with and control plants, wood, vegetation, fungi, etc. *'Light Resonance': Become one with and control light. *'Lightning Resonance': Become one with and control electricity. *'Magma Resonance': Become one with and control magma/lava. *'Metal Resonance': Become one with and control metal. *'Water Resonance': Become one with and control liquids. Known Users of Resonance Sorcery Trivia *Resonance sorcery was inspired by an earlier idea Wyvern 0m3g4 had shortly before conceiving Wild Hunt; a character known as Moriko Harmonia. Moriko was a human mage who could use a form of magic known as Resonance, with which he used to control the elemental forces of nature. Moriko's resonance worked in much the same fashion as Wild Hunt's resonance sorcery, minus the ability to take on the likeness of the element Moriko resonated with, and the inability to develop and improve his elements. *Wyvern has expressed a genuine love of resonance, as he's stated to have a fascination towards nature manipulation as a superpower; thus making resonance sorcery his favorite form of sorcery to date. In particular, he especially loves Flame Resonance, given fire is his favorite of the classical elements. Site Navigation Category:Abilities Category:Sorcery Category:Wild Hunt